Everyone Wears a Mask
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: The crime rate in Jump City is soaring as old enemies suddenly gain new strengths. The Teen Titans are falling fast and hard, but some in different ways than others. As things spiral out of control and the heros are beaten to the ground, will everything finally click? Can the Titans figure out what's going on and who's causing it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

"I-I'm not quite sure I know what you mean." The young girl stammered, a light blush across her cheeks as she stared down at her feet. Her taller male companion smirked and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. The girl's sun kissed hair fell away from her face to reveal blue eyes, a striking icy color.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." He murmured. The girl's eyes widened and she was frozen, staring into his face. "Find him and bring him to me, it's not so hard."

The girl swallowed hard and nodded her head. The boy chuckled and patted her like a pet before she was momentarily blinded and he disappeared into the night, leaving the girl alone on the dimly lit city street at midnight. Immediately following the boy's departure the girl's entire demeanor changed. She let out an exasperated breath of air and put an aggravated hand on her hip. Then, with a snap of her finger, she too was gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In Jump City, Titans Tower to be exact, five superhero friends sat around silently, a defeated air about them.

"I can't believe we got our butts kicked by those Hive jerks again." Beast Boy finally broke the silence. Robin and Raven immediately glowered at him, Cyborg rolled his eyes, and Starfire looked down at her feet shamefully. Silence settled over them again. Beast Boy pouted at his failed attempt at conversation and slouched back into the couch with his arms crossed.

After a few minutes Robin spoke up. "There was something different about them this time." He said carefully. Prior to speaking he had obviously been in deep thought and he now had the full attention of his team. Raven nodded her head as if she had come to the same conclusion and Robin went into his explanation.

"For one thing they didn't say anything. Usually we can't get that brat, Gizmo, to shut up, but he didn't say a word the entire time. And Jinx, she always tries to get in your head and make you mad. It's as if they weren't in control of themselves. We know that the Hive Academy has a history of brainwashing their students, but this was beyond anything we've seen them do before. They didn't only have new minds, they had new strengths and powers."

"Like they were robots." Beast Boy said in a mechanical voice, moving his arms in jerky motions and shuffling around the room. Cyborg narrowed his human eye and smacked Beast boy on the back of the head so that he fell forward onto his face.

"Enough!" Robin snapped. Everyone was quiet as the boy wonder walked over to the window that overlooked the entire city. His spine was stiff and his arms were crossed. His teammates recognized Robin's universal sign of 'do not disturb me' and began to disperse to leave him alone with his thoughts.

"I have much of the 'catching up' to do with my new Earthly reading device." Starfire said with a broad grin, proud of her newfound skill of reading. No one bothered to tell the Tamaranian girl that it was called a book since she was already soaring from the room.

"Whatever." Came Raven's indifferent statement, as she strode out of the room as well. Cyborg opened the panel in his robotic arm and began tinkering with something. He headed towards the garage mumbling some sort of explanation that Beast Boy didn't quite catch. The changeling stood alone for a second before breaking the silence in the huge room that he and Robin stood on different sides of.

"It wasn't them, Robin." Robin looked a Beast Boy over his shoulder, his mask drawn down in look of confusion.

"Beast Boy what are you talking about?" Robin asked. Beast Boy wasn't known for his brilliant ideas and observations, but it was clear to Robin by the tone of his friend's voice that Beast Boy was serious.

"They didn't… smell like themselves." Beast Boy said, scrunching up his nose for emphasis. Robin sighed impatiently. He had actually almost expected an intelligent response.

"Thanks Beast Boy, I'll keep that in mind." Robin said, dismissing the green boy. Beast Boy's ears drooped and his entire face fell. He knew Robin was only trying to appease him and didn't really believe a word he said. Robin already had his back turned again, so Beast Boy shuffled over to the pantry for some snacks. If Robin wanted to do his thinking alone, fine! Beast Boy was grabbing some brain food then heading to his room for some thinking of his own! He could imagine it now, solving a mystery that the boy wonder couldn't. Then, the next time he had something to say, people would actually listen.

A smirk found its way onto Beast Boy's face and he thrust the cupboard open with a newfound confidence. The sight that met him made him droop again. The Titans were all out of food.

"Uh Robin?" Beast Boy called uncertainly. He had already interrupted Robin once. "I'm gonna run out to the store." No response. "Do you, uh, need anything?" Beast Boy added. There was silence and Beast Boy nodded to himself bitterly. "Yeah, that's okay, I wasn't gonna buy you anything anyways…"

The changeling pouted all the way down the hall, down the stairs, through the garage (where Cyborg didn't even notice him), and out of the tower. Once he was out Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and arrived at the store in a matter of minutes. But he wouldn't return home for several hours.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Licorice, Root Beer, Marshmallows, Bubble Gum…" Beast Boy rifled through his cart as he ticked off the 'brain food' items on his shopping list. He moved things out of the way to make sure he had everything. When he couldn't find the can of cheese he was positive he bought he stuck his head into the mess of junk looking for it.

"Where is that damn-" Beast Boy walked toward the cash register until something blocked his path and he was abruptly pushed backwards. Only when he stood up did he realize that it was a someone that had stopped him.

"Oh wow! I'm sorry, are you okay? Damn cheese…" Beast Boy muttered to himself as he rushed over to the girl he had hit. He had obviously slammed into her from behind, as she was sprawled out, face down on the floor having been caught off guard by him and his cavity on wheels. Beast Boy held the girl by her upper arm and helped her onto knees. He let the stranger go and sat back to assess the physical damage he may have caused. He seemed to need to do that a lot.

The girl had yet to lift her head and Beast Boy had a sinking feeling that she had broken her nose or something when she fell, but when she looked up it was strikingly not the case. Beast Boy felt his heart stop beating in his green chest.

The victim of his klutziness was a sight to behold. She had sandy blonde hair, tousled a bit from being thrown to the ground, but long and glossy nonetheless. She was wearing a simple blue v-neck shirt, faded denim shorts with black tights underneath, and brown leather lace-up ankle boots. She had a button nose and full lips, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

He immediately found himself drawn in by her icy, piercing blue eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once Beast Boy had finally picked his jaw up off of the ground he stuck his arm out to the girl in an awkward and jerky fashion. The girl's eyes widened when she found Beast Boy's arm thrust inches from her face. Slowly she looked him up and down, in a calculating fashion. Something seemed to click in her mind and her eyes came into focus. The stranger took Beast Boy's outstretched hand with a lazy grin.

"I'm so sorry I hit you! My name is-"

"Beast Boy?" The girl interrupted. Beast Boy blushed and the girl giggled, tilting her head to the side cutely so that her long hair swayed.

"Uh… yeah." Beast Boy stated dumbly. The girl jumped onto her feet and pulled the stunned hero up after her, still holding his hand.

"I'm Madison." She stated in a lively manner. Beast Boy just nodded his head some more and stared into her eyes. On the thin layer of reality her eyes were something special. Deep and entrancing and nice to look at. But if Beast Boy could see beyond all that and read her true intentions, he would have been smart to either run or kill her on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Next Chapter! I'm so glad people like this :) 'Cause I love the Teen Titans and I have big plans for this story which will really unfold in this chapter and the next one!**

**Oh, I also had an anonymous review who asked an interesting question... Will this story be RobinxBeast Boy? To be honest, I hadn't even considered it! I do plan to change the pairings a lot though, to keep it interesting ;) Okay onto the story!**

"Wow, Titans Tower is even more spectacular from up close! Are you positive Robin won't mind me being here?" Madison rocked on her heels innocently and looked up at Beast Boy with wide eyes. The changeling nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah, don't worry about Robin, you probably won't even see him." Madison couldn't help but notice the bitterness in his voice.

"Why's that?" She dared to ask. Beast Boy let out an angry huff of breath as he practically punched the button to open the front door. Madison followed him in hesitantly.

"He's always busy… thinking. He's, like, the mastermind of our team so he spends a lot of time making plans and stuff."

"And this bothers you?" Madison questioned. Beast Boy slowed his angry pace and seemed to think about that.

"It's just that he's the leader and he's the star and he's the genius and… why does he get to be everything while I'm nothing?" Beast Boy asked quietly. He lowered his head and the two walked in silence for a few moments.

"You're the charmer." Madison stated finally. Beast Boy looked up with curious eyes. Madison kept looking straight forward, though, with a complacent smile on her face. "You're funny, and daring, and caring." Madison continued. Beast Boy kept looking at her with wonder and finally Madison turned her head and looked back. Her blue eyes sparkled and Beast Boy felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Besides," Madison said with a cheeky grin. "I bet Robin thinks the same thing about you." The changeling faltered in his step a bit as he took this in. Just as he was about to ask her what she meant they approached the door to the Titan's kitchen.

Beast Boy put a hand on the door then paused and turned back to Madison. "Thanks, for uh, everything you said." He blushed and scratched the back of his head bashfully. Madison let out a small giggle and slipped her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze before pushing the door open.

* * *

The Titans and Madison sat at the dinner table, laughing and picking half-heartedly at the lumpy green pancake things Starfire had made.

"So Madison, where ya from?" Cyborg asked before taking a huge bite of a chicken leg he had smuggled out of the fridge. When Starfire noticed it she let out an indignant squeak before shooting star bolts from her eyes and demolishing the piece of meat. Tears began to stream down Cyborg's face as he cradled the chicken's ashes and Madison laughed before answering.

"I grew up with my family on the East Coast, but due to… some unfortunate events I live here now by myself." Madison explained, her face void of emotion. No one felt quite comfortable asking this stranger about her family so the topic was left alone. Cyborg coughed awkwardly before shuffling off to the kitchen for more food. Starfire didn't even notice or try to stop him as she was too busy watching Madison with sad eyes. The blonde girl could practically feel the alien's gaze and slowly looked up to meet her eyes.

"What?" Madison asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yo BB, look what I found!" Cyborg called from the kitchen. The occupants of the table turned around to see Cyborg holding a plate victoriously over his head. The contents of the plate were inky black with red warts and seemed to be pulsing. Everyone made a revolted face except for Beast Boy, who just laughed.

"Dude, no way! Carl survived!" He laughed with his friend. "Pass it here!" He said holding his arms up to catch 'Carl'.

"Don't even think about-" Raven began to warn the pranksters, but it was too late. Carl was hurtling towards the kitchen table. Robin threw up his cape to block the substance and Raven quickly phased into the ground and reappeared on the other side of the room. Starfire panicked and threw a volley of star bolts at it. This created many 'Carl' chunks which were thrown off their original course and were now headed straight for Madison. She emitted only a small gasp, but the rest of the room was dead silent as Carl approached her face. In one fluid movement, Madison waved her hand in front of her and a gust of wind blasted to goo away from her as she neatly jumped into a crouched position on her chair.

No one spoke. No body moved or even breathed. Madison's eyes widened as she looked around the room slowly and placed herself in the chair like a normal person again. She clasped her hands in her lap and didn't dare to look up. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wind around her and her upper arms cracked from the force of the hug she was receiving.

"New friend, I am so sorry I almost caused the 'Carl' to explode on your face! Thank Zorneth that you are…" Starfire slowly released Madison and the blonde set her bones back in place. Starfire thought for a moment for a way to finish the phrase 'you are.'

"What exactly _are_ you?" Raven asked suspiciously, her hood floating off of her head and around her shoulders, revealing her big, bright eyes and fair grey skin. The demoness wasn't exactly trusting of new people, especially not ones with powers.

"I-I can explain." Madison said quickly, scanning the room to meet Beast Boy's eyes. The changeling had his mouth slightly agape and his eyes seemed to look right through her. "I can… control the energy from certain elements." Everyone looked confused and Robin crossed his arms. Madison could almost hear him thinking about how much longer he would give her before he gave the word for his team to attack. The teenage girl swallowed hard and began sweating bullets.

"I'm not a threat to you guys, I swear! I didn't come to you home for any other reason than to have dinner with Beast Boy. I know this looks bad, a strange girl entering your tower then suddenly revealing she had powers." Madison scanned the room again and saw that everyone seemed to be more relaxed and less intent on killing her.

"New friend… why do you not share your powers with the people of this city?" Starfire asked, flying up to Madison.

"Yeah girl, you could be fighting crime and kicking butt! It sounds to me like you don't use your powers at all, do ya?" Cyborg asked. Madisun looked down shamefully.

"Madison." The young girl looked up in surprise. It was one of the first things that the Titan's leader had said all evening. "Would you like to train with us tomorrow morning? There's no commitment, you could just see what you can do." Robin offered. Madison's eyes lit up, as did Starfire's.

"I'd love to!" She squealed. Starfire jumped in the air and crushed Madison in another hug. Standing a couple of feet from the girls, Beast Boy let himself smile a little. Sure, the date hadn't gone as planned, but this could be something better. When he had met her he thought this could be his break from the hero business. She could be his normal girlfriend and she could make him feel like he fit in when he was out with her. No, she wasn't his girlfriend, and now she wasn't normal either. But maybe Beast Boy could make both things work in his favor. If she was a hero, she could stay at Titan's Tower and he could see her all the time!

* * *

A few hours after Madison had gone home and the other Titan's had retired to their rooms, Raven and Robin stood at the giant window overlooking Jump City that was a spectacle of lights, even at this hour. They said nothing and watched in companionable silence, the city that they both fought each day to protect. Just looking at it made everything they did make sense most days. But today the pair was filled with doubts.

"I don't want him to get hurt again." Raven's voice held a hint of care which made Robin turn to her.

"It's not gonna be like the last time, I swear Raven." He assured his teammate. Raven looked away from him and crossed her arms.

"This is exactly what happened last time… Some girl that Beast Boy falls for, who can't control her powers, and everyone likes her immediately, and for God's sake, she's even blonde! And-"

"Raven!" Robin cut off his teammate. Raven's eyes widened and she was shocked at her own outburst. It was unlike her to lose her composure like that, but due to past events, she was very touchy about new girls on the team. Even Robin couldn't deny that he had been thinking the same things that Raven said. He knew they had both been hurt, but everyone had been hurt and they learned to look past it. It was only the two brooding teenagers that stayed awake at night who couldn't let go of their distrust.

"I'm not letting anyone get hurt this time. You can count on that." Robin promised. Raven raised her eyebrows and uncrossed her arms. Robin didn't have to say anything more; Raven already knew what his vague words meant. It was a special connection they had after all these years.

"That's why you invited her to train with us. You want to see what she's capable of and plan a counterattack before she even becomes a threat to us." Robin nodded his head.

"No one will do to this team what Terra did. I'll never allow it again."

**A/n Okay I thought it was pretty obvious that they were talking about Terra, but I realized that I hadn't mentioned her name and wanted to clarify just in case ;) Next chapter is already started and will definintley get more into the plot!**

**Review and Subscribe? Please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n YAY new chappie! Sorry for the slight delay... I was kinda busy doing nothing -.- I'm such a boring person... oh well, here it is!**

"So Madison, ya wanna try this thing out first?" Cyborg asked. Madison kept trying to awkwardly strap on the protective equipment Robin had given her. 'You've never done this before, and I don't want to be responsible for you getting injured.' He told her. Madison groaned as the helmet slid down her face and covered her eyes again.

"Maybe… I'll just go next?" She offered, pushing the helmet up a little and peering out from under it with a grimace. Cyborg laughed and Beast Boy walked over to help Madison with her gear. Madison held up her arms helplessly and the changeling smiled reassuringly at her as he tightened everything she had on so it would stop slipping off of her. As Beast Boy worked Madison watched intently while Robin maneuvered the agility course. She frowned when she noticed the complexity of the course and cursed her master for sending her on this mission. She didn't want to hurt the Titans! She honestly didn't want to hurt anybody. Especially not Beast Boy… Madison stole a glance at the green teen and her stomach dropped. And on top of hurting them, she had to do this stupid training with them! She didn't want to get killed, but she couldn't expose herself either. How would she get through this thing without doing either?

"Okay, you're ready to go!" Beast Boy gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up and Madison went so pale, she could feel the blood draining from her face. Beast Boy's face fell and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't be nervous. If anything goes wrong, Cy will turn it off. You can trust us." Beast Boy assured her. Madison looked at him with a curious expression before grinning and nodding her head. She gave the gloves Robin gave her one last tug as she approached the starting line. Cyborg gave her a countdown and she was off and running for her life.

The first obstacle was a giant stone wall that emerged from the ground as soon as Madison stepped in a certain place. The wall rose to about 15 feet before it stopped. Madison grit her teeth and put both hands in front of her, swirling the energy from the air between them until they formed a funnel like a tornado that pierced right through the rock, leaving a neat hole for Madison to climb through. She could hear Beast Boy and Starfire cheering for her from the side lines and allowed herself a smile. She mentally slapped herself, this was only a mission! She was getting too emotionally invested.

Next were the lasers that she got through by using the wind to blow the guns to point at and destroy each other. Then a pit in the ground filled with lava, which she created a bridge over with her white swirling energy. The problems began when she made it to the final obstacle.

While Madison was working on weaving her way between revolving logs with spikes on it, she heard a beeping behind her that seemed to be growing closer. She turned around to see a heat seeking missile headed straight for her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a barbed piece of wood headed straight for her head. She felt panic rise in her and all sensible thoughts escaped her. Without thinking she shot a stream of lava out of her arm and reduced the missile to a melted pile of metal. Then, with inhuman speed, she finished her bobbing and weaving and emerged at the finish line in mere milliseconds.

Robin and Raven shared concerned looks and Beast Boy and Starfire's cheering ceased. Everyone was quiet as the dust her running had stirred up settled around her. Madison's breathing calmed and as she looked at the shocked faces of all the Titans she realized she had made a colossal mistake.

"I… I can explain… I just…" Madison's breathing picked up again as fear seized her. She knew it was all over now. The Titans would try to fight her, she would beat them, and her master would be sickeningly pleased with her accomplishment. This entire scenario was completely inevitable…

"Madison! Dude, you have powers you didn't even know about!" Beast Boy whooped and ran over to her. The other titans followed and Madison looked around at them in disbelief. Were they really this ignorant? No. Raven and Robin had their suspicions written across their foreheads. She wasn't out of the doghouse yet, but it was a step. Starfire flew in happy circles above Madison's head while Cyborg tried to come up with explanations for what happened. Madison nodded as he spoke, only halfway listening to what he said. She already knew what had happened; souls were escaping her. And she needed to stop it fast.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"R-Ravager?" Madison called out into the abandoned laboratory with ominous flickering lights. She grasped at her head as a thousand stampeding rhinos seemed to run around in her skull. The whole room seemed to rattle and she sank to her knees with a gasp. She heard the squeak of a chair being pushed back as someone stood. The blonde struggled to keep herself from falling over as the stampeding rhinos in her brain seemed to multiply each second.

"I used to have it all." A male voice said bitterly. Madison knew he was standing right in front of her, but he seemed a million miles away to her. "I had an army of minions, a mansion bigger than a king's castle, a slew of lab technicians who made me weapons, poisons, and medicines. And now look what I have." Ravager scoffed and nudged Madison in the ribs with his boots. "A small, pathetic teenage girl, a broken down lab with rodent infestation, and a dead father."

"G-Grant, please!" Madison gasped, trying to get his attention. "The medicine, p-pl-please!" She begged. Ravager growled and thrust about half a dozen small white pills at his feet. Madison crawled over and desperately shoved them all into her mouth, gagging as she forced them down her dry throat. She could feel Ravager's glare and looked up from the toe of his boot into his devastatingly gorgeous face.

Grant Wilson. Slade's son who carried a hatred toward all mankind, especially the Teen Titans, who finally managed to kill his father. When Slade died, Grant lost everything. His wealth, his family, his pride. It all went away and Grant went slightly insane. Madison had been at a family reunion when she met him three summers ago. Grant had come crashing into her grandmother's backyard in a leather suit, wielding weapons Madison had never even dreamed existed. Grant, as his new identity, Ravager, said he had come for the brilliant scientist, Peter Caldwell; Madison's uncle. No one objected to the villain and Madison stood frozen in horror as everyone just watched her Uncle Peter get dragged away. Madison wouldn't have it. She tried to reason, and she tried to fight, but in the end Ravager stole them both away. The young girl watched as her family did nothing to stop him. That was the last time she saw them.

Madison had watched anxiously from the background as week after week Grant forced her uncle to help him with his newest plan. She had no idea what it was, but she would soon know all too well. After about a year and a half Ravager's brilliant plan was finished, thanks to Peter. And as his thanks, Ravager killed him. But it all happened too soon. Peter had died before he could tell Grant the most important part of the plan, and now Madison was paying the consequences to the side effects.

"Get up, Useless." Ravager grumbled. Madison stood up on shaky legs and Ravager scowled at her. "What's the problem? You've never reacted this violently before." He noticed. Madison shrugged.

"I've never gone this long without medicine."

"Well if you think I'll give extra to you, you're wrong. I know you'll run off and never return the second I do."

"A few extra pills won't last me my whole life. I'll be gone a couple days at most. Won't that help to make my character more believable?

"I'm no idiot like you, I know you'll bring the extra pills to that genius robot thing and have him dissect and make copies of it. That's precisely why you take every last pill as you kneel at my feet."

Madison huffed and turned around. "I'm going back now, I'll see you tonight." She said emotionlessly. Ravager waved her off and she left, letting her hot, angry tears fall as soon as she was out of his sight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Madison, you're back!" Beast Boy cheered as Madison walked into the Titan's living room with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah… Sorry for running out on you guys like that. It's a lot to take in, new powers and everything." She stood awkwardly in the doorway until Starfire flew over and gently grabbed her hand, coaxing her into the room.

"What happened to you out there wasn't normal." Raven stated, eyeing the other girl suspiciously. Beast Boy glared at the witch but Madison just stood there smiling bravely.

"Yeah, crazy right?" She asked, forcing herself to smile by any means necessary. Everyone dropped the topic and returned to what they were doing before Madison entered. Except for Beast Boy who stood in front of her shuffling nervously.

"Wanna… go somewhere?" He finally asked with a hopeful smile. Madison looked into his eyes for a moment before grinning.

"Somewhere sounds great right about now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Madison gasped as she and Beast Boy reached the top of the Ferris Wheel. Jump City was lit up on every street. People laughed and chattered, cars honked, and tires squealed. It wasn't most people's ideal view, but Madison loved the bustle of the city. Just like Robin and Raven, she loved to feel alive. And no one made her feel more alive than Beast Boy. The pair had spent the day doing all sorts of things. Beast Boy took her to the arcade, the pizza parlor, a diner for dessert (the best pie EVER!), and now the carnival. The blonde shyly glanced over at her green companion with adoration and to her surprise found him looking at her as well. A blush found its way onto both of their faces, but neither one looked away.

"I had so much fun today." Madison finally said, breaking the silence. Beast Boy's face lit up.

"I knew you would! I knew you were the kind of girl that would like all this stuff! Man, I remember the first time Terra took me to the diner for that pie. It's so cool that you like that pie too! And the Ferris Wheel; dude, Terra loved the Ferris Wheel and so do you! It's crazy!" Beast Boy stopped his ranting when he noticed the shell-shocked look on Madison's face. He lowered his voice and took her hand.

"Madison? What's wrong?" The young girl snatched her hand away from his and her shocked face turned feral. Beast Boy shrunk away from her as the very ends of her hair seemed to crackled with energy.

"That's what all this was?" She shouted. "All these things we did… You were just trying to replace her with me!" Madison shrieked. Everyone knew who Terra was, her stone face had been plastered in the newspaper for weeks after she died. Madison knew she used to be Beast Boy's girlfriend and a Titan. She knew what her very name meant to him.

"That's so… Disgusting and perverse! You take me to all her favorite places and then you… you… compare me to her! I. Am not. Terra! She's gone Beast Boy, you have me now! And I'm nothing like her, so if you were looking for a new Terra, look somewhere else!" Madison had backed Beast Boy against the wall of their cart on the Ferris Wheel and was boiling with anger. Beast Boy looked as if he were fighting back tears as Madison continued to touch on a rough subject for him and bring up his innermost fears. It was as if she had just ripped him open and brought to the surface all the thoughts he hated himself for having. But the worst part for him was the tears that now streamed down Madison's face.

"I am not- ahhhhh!" Madison's hands flew to her head as the energy swirling around her became palpable. Beast Boy sat up and reluctantly reached over to help her. Somewhere in the back of her mind Madison noticed how late it had gotten and knew she was late again. And that things were about to get bad. Beast Boy quickly withdrew his hand as Madison's energy grew stronger and she gripped her head tighter. Suddenly it happened, the boulders swirling around their cart. Madison looked up with eyes that glowed yellow and Beast Boy's blood ran cold.

"T-Terra?" He asked in a small voice. It was impossible not to think so, with Madison's yellow eyes, blonde hair flying around her face, and, not to mention, the rocks she was controlling. The boulders increased in number and size as Madison's anger fueled her powers. The top flew off of the cart and Madison and Beast Boy were standing in the open night air, chunks of Earth swirling around them in a deadly tornado.

"Beast Boy!" Madison screamed over the sound of the rushing wind.

"Terra?" Beast Boy murmured again, looking into Madison's glowing yellow eyes.

"Beast Boy! Help me! You need to get me out of here before I hurt someone!" Madison's screams finally seemed to register in the changeling's mind as he snapped out of his Terra Trance. The girl standing in front of him had all of Terra's powers and more… but she was NOT Terra.

"M-Madison?"

**A/n Whatttt? Crazy right ;) I don't know much about Ravager so his past is probably totally wrong, but I thought he'd make a nice, new, villain for the Titans... His plan will be revealed in the next chapter so Review and Subscribe!**


End file.
